Pájaros en la cabeza
by MeguPolo03
Summary: No sé casi nada de DinNoru Lo siento  El día en el que Berwald y Tino abandonan la casa de Erick, ni él ni nadie se lo esperaba, aunque estaban raros y por mucho que se lo piense Erick,nunca podrían ser una familia con esas relaciones Erick x Haakon malo
1. Cambiar por él Natasha x Ivan

Pájaros en la cabeza.

1.- Cambiar por él

Desde que era pequeña, he sentido gran devoción por mi hermano mayor, le amo desde que tengo uso de razón y le quiero más cada día.

Pero a pesar de lo que haga, siempre me rechaza, me evita y puede que me odie.

En cambio, esta todo el día pendiente del Lorinaitis y el asiático del sur. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, si! Yao... Wang Yao.

Por culpa de ellos, siento que mi hermano se aleja cada vez más de mí y eso hace que les mire y trate mal, yo no quiero caer mal a la gente, lo que pasa es que no quiero que me desplacen más de su lado.

Sé que mi hermano lo ha pasado mal y que se ha preocupado siempre por Yakaterina y por mí, y que cuando Padre se enfadaba y oía gritos, era que pegaba a Ivan y a Madre.

Si solo pudiera quedarme a solas con él, me bastaría para poder decirle todo lo que siento por él, e incluso para estar en su compañía.

Aunque claro, a lo mejor le agobio demasiado, sería mejor pasar de él, pero...

¿Qué hago si no me hace caso? Al menos lo intentaré. ¡A partir de mañana seré diferente! ¡No llevaré ningún cuchillo! ¡No agobiaré a hermano! ¡Seré amable con todo el mundo!

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano para asearme, poniéndome mi vestido favorito. Guardé mis cuchillos en un cajón vacío y bajé al comedor a desayunar.

-¡Buenos días Natasha!-dijo Yakaterina nada más entrar yo al comedor.

-Buenos días, Yakaterina, buenos días, Ivan-saludé a mis hermanos con una sonrisa.

Él estaba en el antiguo sitio de Padre, bebiendo el café sin saludarme, en otra ocasión, hubiera corrido a sentarme a su lado y abrazarle.

Hoy soy diferente.

Intenté guardar mis emociones, fui despacio a mi asiento, al lado de Ivan y enfrente de Yakaterina.

Las sirvientas me sirvieron el desayuno y comí con una sonrisa en la cara, me dí cuenta de que Ivan y Yakaterina me miraban extrañados.

-Ammm... Natasha ¿Te ocurre algo?-me preguntó Yakaterina algo confusa.

-No, nada ¿qué me iba a suceder?-le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Has tenido un sueño bueno? Es que te estas comportando de una manera muy extraña...-dijo Yakaterina.

-No, estoy perfectamente-le contesté.

Miré de reojo a Ivan que me miraba sorprendido por encima del periódico, tomé un trago de café y me limpié con la servilleta. Las sirvientas me retiraron los platos y esperé pacientemente a que mis hermanos terminaran.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, me retiré y empecé a deambular por la casa, llegaron Lorinaitis y sus hermanos a casa, Ivan fue enseguida a recibirlos. Yo sabía perfectamente porque estaba tan contento de que llegaron esos tres. Por diversión.

Lorinaitis empezó a ordenar informes y demás cosas en la biblioteca, el aburrimiento me podía y fui a la biblioteca, no ha hacerle compañía, solo a leer historias antiguas o cualquier cosa interesante.

-B-Buenos días, señorita Natasha-tartamudeó Lorinaitis al verme entrar.

Quise insultarle y mirarle mal pero no podía porque quería cambiar, por Ivan, en vez de lo habitual mientras caminaba le sonreí y fui a las estanterías del fondo a escoger el libro adecuado.

Lorinaitis se quedó anonadado y le costó seguir con el trabajo. Estuve toda la mañana y toda la tarde leyendo. Finalmente cuando me dirigía, después de la cena a mi habitación me crucé con Ivan.

Él se quedó parado un momento por si le hacía algo.

Me paré en seco y le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, hermano. Espero que descanses esta noche-le dije.

Habitualmente, habría saltado encima de él y le hubiera dicho miles de cosas.

Pasé de largo y fui directa a mi habitación. Una vez en mi cuarto cogí mi almohada, hundí la cabeza y comencé a gritar. Solamente para quitarme las emociones que tuve que guardarme hoy.

Esto es una prueba y mañana será otra.

Porque voy a cambiar por él.


	2. El hilo rojo Ludwig x Feliciano

Sé que iba a hacer este capitulo de Lilly x Vash pero me vino una revelación a ultima hora de Italia! ò.ó Fue un antojo~ Ah! Supongo que sabeis a quien se refiere Feliciano con "aquel chico" y "él" no? (Por si acaso, se refiere a Sacro Imperio Romano)

2.- El hilo rojo

-"Juro que volveré a tu lado"-

-"¡No te vayas, quédate conmigo!"

Desperté de repente, sudando, asustado y confundido.

-¡Ludwig!-fue lo primero y único que grité.

Tenía miedo, no quería estar solo, me levanté de la cama y corrí por el pasillo en busca de Ludwig, me tropecé y caí en redondo contra el suelo haciéndome daño en la rodilla. Oyendo el ruido de algo que se hacía añicos bajo mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué soy tan débil? Tengo que depender de Ludwig todo el rato, solo así le doy problemas. Comencé a llorar del dolor, intenté levantarme pero no podía.

-¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig!-grité con todas mis fuerzas.

La puerta de la habitación de Ludwig se abrió y él salió él confuso y en pijama. Al verme tirado en el suelo y llorando corrió hacia mí.

-¡Feliciano! ¿¡Qué ocurre! ¡¿Por qué lloras?-exclamó mientras me cogía por el brazo y me levantaba del suelo.

-¡Ludwig...!-seguí gritando su nombre.

Él se quedó en blanco mientras me miraba las piernas y los brazos, me miré y había miles de trozos de cristal clavados en mi cuerpo.

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó al cuarto donde normalmente curaba las heridas, tanto mías como suyas.

Ludwig me acostó en la camilla y trajo el botiquín, cogió las pinzas y sin siquiera preguntarme o advertirme me empezó a quitar los trozos de cristal que tenía.

-Demonios... ¿qué intentabas, meterte de nuevo en mi cama?-me preguntó molesto.

-No... ¡Ay!-dije quejándome.

-¿Entonces?-volvió a preguntarme.

-Soñé con él de nuevo...-murmuré mientras lloraba.

Desvié la mirada de la ventana y le miré a él que me miraba preocupado.

Ya le había hablado de ese tema a Ludwig muchas veces, le contaba mi pasado, ya que él no podía contarme nada del suyo. Le impresionó que alguien como yo, una persona energética, despreocupada e inútil tuviera esos recuerdos, desde que el Abuelo desapareció al igual que aquel chico no he querido que las personas que amo desaparezcan y yo sufría mucho al tener esos sueños en los que aquel chico me decía cuanto me quería y juraba que volvería conmigo.

-Ludwig... tú me dijiste que si soñaba con él... no debía dudar en ir a tu cuarto aunque tuvieras que madrugar al día siguiente-murmuré.

Él volvió a quitarme los trozos de cristal.

Aunque, sabía que él no volvería. Pero ya pasó mucho tiempo, tantísimo tiempo...

-Feliciano ¿Por qué le sigues recordando?-me preguntó Ludwig.

-Porque le amaba...-murmuré.

-¿No crees que ya ha pasado el suficiente tiempo para darte por vencido?-me volvió a preguntar sin mirarme.

-Va a volver...-aún tenía esa esperanza.

-Feliciano, era un chico de tu infancia, no va a volver, si no, ya habría vuelto-dijo suspirando al final.

-¡Volverá! ¡Hicimos una promesa, la tiene que cumplir!-le grité muy enfadado, casi desesperado por creérmelo.

Él solamente suspiró, cogió un desinfectante y mojó una gasa con eso y empezó a pasármelas por las heridas.

-Feliciano... Yo lo olvidaría, si no ha venido todavía, no creo que vuelva...-me dijo.

-¡A lo mejor se ha retrasado! ¡Piensa que en la guerra...!-intenté excusarle de cualquier manera.

-¡La guerra terminó hace tiempo, no le des más vueltas, no le des más excusas, él no volverá jamás!-me gritó Ludwig con la voz que tanto me asustaba.

No quise contestarle y aunque quisiera no podía, en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que tenía razón.

No nos dijimos nada más, aún era de noche y después de que Ludwig me vendara me subió escaleras arriba, dejó que durmiera en su cama mientras él limpiaba el jarrón de cristal que tiré al suelo sin querer.

Intentaba mantenerme despierto para esperar a Ludwig, pero el sueño pudo conmigo.

Volví a soñar de nuevo, pero esta vez eran imágenes que venían a mi mente.

Recuerdo, que una vez estuve hablando con Kiku sobre una cosa llamada "el hilo rojo del destino" Kiku me contó que ese hilo está atado a tu meñique y unido al de la persona que es tu media naranja, solo los japoneses creen en eso, es algo sagrado. Pero en mis imágenes un hilo rojo nos envolvía a él y a mí.

El día en que me tocó limpiar el patio y vi como él miraba el cielo desde dentro de la casa.

Otro día que había una tormenta y yo me protegí escondiéndome entre unos arbustos, estaba asustado y él vino a buscarme a pesar de estar lloviendo y había rayos.

La vez que los dos tuvimos un picnic y acabamos durmiendo en la hierba, al despertarnos, estábamos el uno al lado del otro, cogidos de la mano y nos reíamos.

Y... el día en que él se fue a la guerra, me cogió de las manos y me dijo que me quería, me besó, se fue alejando poco a poco de mí, ese hilo rojo se fue volviendo negro y se rompía.

Mientras que yo, lloraba, lloraba pidiendo que se quedara conmigo, pidiendo que no se fuera.

No me hizo caso, lo último que recuerdo de él, fue que se giró, alzó el brazo y me gritó:

"_Juro que volveré a tu lado"_

¡Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso!

De pronto me veía a mi mismo llorando, rogando que volviera, alguien se acercó a mí posó su mano en mi cabeza, resonó la voz de Ludwig...

"Feliciano, estoy contigo aquí y ahora"

Desperté de inmediato, de nuevo sudando, confuso y ¿llorando?

Miré a todos lados y ahí estaba Ludwig, sentado a mi lado, me miró y pareció sorprenderse por verme llorando.

No lo dude ni un segundo y le abracé, él me respondió el abrazo.

Ludwig tenía razón, no creo que vuelva a ver a aquel chico pero de lo que estoy seguro es que... quien tiene el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo es Ludwig.


	3. ¿Necesitas una sonrisa? Antonio x Lovino

Vale, es algo extraño pero es viniendo de Lovino... y claro el pobre Lovi-Love no puede expresarse libremente... Pobre tsundere italiano...

3.- ¿Necesitas una sonrisa?

Cuando era pequeño, dormía en la cama de Antonio, en ese entonces Antonio madrugaba para poder hacer todo en un día mientras que a mí me dejaba durmiendo, por las mañanas me sentía realmente sólo porque él no estaba a mi lado y aunque me daba vergüenza admitirlo, me levantaba lo más rápido posible solamente para ir a verle.

En vez de saludarle con un: Buenos días. Le cogía del brazo y empezaba a pegarle con motivo o sin el.

Yo no hacía nada ni le ayudaba en nada porque si lo intentaba terminaba rompiendo algo, Antonio no parecía estar molesto por mi actitud antes, solo se mostraba fastidiado. En realidad yo no le podía decir nada. Me costaba mucho comunicar mis sentimientos porque me sentía ridículo, pensaba que se reiría de mí y me humillaría.

Por eso, a pesar de los problemas que le daba no era capaz de decirle ni si quiera un: Lo siento. Me gustaría decírselo y darle las gracias.

-¿Antonio?-le llamaba desde que me levanté, sigo siendo igual.

No estaba ni en el salón, ni en el desván, ni en la terraza, ni en la cocina, ni en ninguna otra parte de la casa, pero juraría que estaba dentro, si ha salido tendría que haberme avisado al menos.

Fui al jardín trasero, a lo mejor estaba en la huerto, claro que en otro sitio no puede estar, estaba sentado en el césped mirando el cielo.

Qué extraño, normalmente estaría comiendo tomates o cuidando las plantas. Puede que esté deprimido por algo, no podía preguntarle porque sabía que me lo ocultaría sin ningún reparo, me está preocupando...

Hoy seré sincero con él.

Me acerqué a Antonio, me arrodillé y le abracé por detrás.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó alarmado.

Asomé mi cara por encima del hombro y pude notar que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Ahhh... Lovino, que susto... ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?-me dijo mientras me miraba,

-Todo está bien-le respondí sin quitarme la sonrisa de la cara.

Pareció sorprenderse, esbozó una sonrisa y me abrazó. Demasiado fuerte y demasiado cálido.

-Gracias Lovino, me has levantado la moral-dijo mientras cogía la cesta de tomates que tenía al lado y levantándose.

-Ummm... ¿Qué demonios te ocurría?-le pregunté tímidamente.

-¿Te preocupe?-me dijo con la brillante esperanza en sus ojos.

-B-Bueno... ¡Cuéntamelo ya y sin rodeos bastardo!-exclamé demasiado molesto.

Esa clase de cosas me avergonzaban demasiado, no quiero que él sepa que me estaba preocupando.

-Aahah... Bueno... es que tuve un mal sueño...-murmuró rascándose la mejilla.

-¿Un mal sueño?-le pregunté.

-Si... fue horrible. ¡Soñaba con que miles de mis tomates se volvían mutantes y nos devoraban a todos y hacían de mi país Tomatinolandia y que el mar se volvía ketchup y que después se prohibían las comidas que llevasen tomates!-dijo de repente.

Sabía que no me lo contaría, suspiré de mala gana, no sé ni porqué me molesté en preguntarle.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡La cara que has puesto es muy graciosa! Aahahh... bueno, en realidad soñé que lo perdía todo, fue muy realista... Todos me empezaban a odiar, Feliciano, Heracles, Ludwig, Elizabeth, Roderich, Tino, Matthew... Todos.

Cuando pensaba de que solo quedaban Emma, Gilbert, Francis y tú. Actuasteis como los demás, evitándome, ignorándome, mirándome con repulsión y me dolió muchísimo... Sobre todo de que Gilbert, Francis y tú lo hicierais... Después tú te fuiste de mi casa y lo último que me dijiste fue: No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, déjame en paz, bastardo... ¡Fue absolutamente horrible!-me fue explicando de camino a la cocina.

Volvió a poner la cara de malestar y tristeza.

-Antonio... no creo que... ni Gilbert, ni Francis ni yo te hiciéramos esas cosas... yo estoy muy cómodo en tu casa y a menos de que me eches no me iré por nada del mundo- no sé porque dije algo tan vergonzoso, tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Sentí que la sangre me subía a la cara y el muy imbécil me miró pasmado.

-¡¿Q-Qué coño miras t-tú bastardo, ni que fuera un estúpido cuadro anticuado?-dije avergonzándome.

No pude soportar su mirada y fui a donde él se sentó antes, por supuesto Antonio me siguió.

En vez de burlarse, que eso era lo que me esperaba, se puso delante de mí y me dio un tomate.

-No me iba a reír de ti, es que es raro oírte decir esas cosas-me dijo sonriendo.

Eso si que no me lo esperaba por nada del mundo, sonreí casi inconcientemente mientras agarraba el tomate.

-Me gusta verte sonreír de esa forma...-murmuró.

Otra vez me avergonzó.

-¡Cállate bastardo inútil!-le espeté mientras le daba una mordida al tomate.

Se empezó a reír y después me miró con cara de estúpido.

¿Por qué me tendría que gustar tanto su cara? Estúpido Antonio...

Volví a mirarle y esta vez sus ojos reflejaban miedo, creo saber porqué... alcé las manos hacia él, pareció sorprenderse y en vez de agarrar mis manos y tirar de ellas, me abrazó. No quería que me abrazara pero se sentía muy bien al estar así.

-Antonio... yo...-comencé a decir.

Se separó un momento de mí para mirarme, principalmente quería pedirle perdón o darle las gracias, pero por una vez quería decirle lo que en verdad siento.

-Si vas a decir algo... dilo en español...-me dijo Antonio.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Estaba demasiado cerca y me moría de hambre, no creo que en ese momento pueda decírselo.

-¡Estúpido pervertido! ¡Aparta!-grité empujándole.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Era eso lo que me ibas a decir?-dijo persiguiéndome.

-No, no era eso, idiota...-le contesté.

-¿Qué es? ¡Dímelo!-era demasiado cabezota.

Pero, a pesar de todo me gustaba esa cabezonería, al igual que sus ojos verdes y el aroma que dejaba tras él. Puede que nunca se lo pueda decir directamente, pero si él se conforma con una sonrisa se la daré porque yo le quiero mucho.


	4. Vuelve pronto Vash x Lilly

4.- Vuelve pronto.

-¿Eh? Sí... de acuerdo... estaré allí-murmuró Vash antes de colgar el teléfono.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Vash?-le pregunté.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-Ammm... Lilly, tengo que ir pasado mañana a ayudar a Roderich en una pequeña guerrilla entre Francis, Gilbert contra Roderich y yo...Te dejaré sola ya que no puedes venir conmigo... ¿Te parece bien?- me dijo un tanto preocupado.

-Jum... Me parece bien, pero...-empecé a decir muy preocupada.

Vash sabía que estaba informada de las pequeñas guerrillas que tenía Roderich, la última vez vino herido, Gilbert y Francis son demasiados violentos y aunque no quieran hacer daño lo hacen.

Posó su mano sobre mi cabeza y me acaricio.

-Vendré lo más pronto posible y no te preocupes-dijo antes de irse a preparar sus cosas.

¿Cómo quiere que no me preocupe? La última vez le rompieron un brazo y varias costillas.

No quise decirle nada en la cena para poder pensar en algo, lo único que se me ocurría era ir con él, pero sería una molestia.

Quiero mucho a Vash por eso no quiero que le hagan daño.

Toqué su puerta dos veces.

-¿Vash?-le llamé aún sabiendo que estaba dentro.

-¿Lilly? Puedes entrar...-me dijo

Abrí la puerta despacio, encima de su cama tenía una mochila llena de vendas, antibióticos, desinfectantes y demás recursos médicos que necesitaba para esa "pequeña" guerrilla

-¿Qué sucede, Lilly?-me preguntó mientras cargaba una pistola y guardaba unas navajas suizas en la maleta.

Costumbre de él.

-Vash... no quiero que vayas...-dije tímidamente.

Normalmente no le pediría nada de eso pero me preocupa mucho lo que le puedan hacer.

-Lilly... yo tampoco quiero ir pero es mi deber, esto es importante para la seguridad de Suiza y Liechtenstein...y bueno...-ninguna de sus excusas podía valerme.

-¡Hermano, la última vez viniste con 3 costillas rotas y un brazo roto! ¡No quiero volver a verte en ese estado!-le espeté.

Nunca le había contestado así a Vash al terminar la frase me llevé las manos a la boca y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

-Lilly, sé que te preocupas por mí pero estaré bien... aparte, me llevo pistolas, navajas y seguramente tendré una metralleta o un bazoka con las que podré defenderme. Lo que me preocupa es dejarte a ti sola... Llamaré a alguien para que cuide de ti... Ludwig no participa en esta guerrilla así que le llamaré a él-dijo preocupado.

-Vash... yo sé cuidarme sola, por algo me diste la clase de defensa personal pero... pero...-dije antes de sollozar.

Mi preocupación llego a su límite y empecé a llorar, como si tuviera 6 años, puede que le maten y que nunca vuelva a verle o que le hagan mucho daño o que le detengan y que a mí me encierren en una celda o me torturen.

No quiero que a Vash le pase nada.

-¡Lilly! ¡N-No llores...!-exclamó Vash acercándose a mí.

-Vash... sniff...sniff... No vayas...-sollocé.

-No puedo hacer lo que me pides-dijo agarrándome de los hombros.

-¿Y si... y si no te vuelvo a ver?-le pregunté mientras me frotaba los ojos.

-Voy a volver... te lo juro-dijo mientras me agarraba de las muñecas.

Le debo demasiadas cosas a Vash, me acogió en su casa, a pesar de que no tenía que comer me dio lo poco que tenía, a mí, una simple extraña que perdió su casa en la Primera Guerra Mundial y aunque no tengamos lazos de sangre es como un hermano para mí. Somos como una familia, Vash es mi única familia, no quiero que le pase nada malo.

-¡Ah! Ya sé... espera aquí un momento-dijo Vash antes de salir.

Esperé mientras me quitaba las lágrimas ¿qué se propone?

-Yo... no sé mucho de regalos... pero... toma...-dijo Vash entregándome su preciada boina.

La boina blanca que era tan valiosa para él, la que llevó a todas las guerras y la que lleva todos los días.

-P-Pero...-comencé a decir.

-Úsala y cuídala bien que es muy valiosa-dijo Vash mientras me la ponía.

-Vash...-murmuré.

-Lilly, como ya te he dicho... yo no soy muy bueno haciendo regalos... pero...siempre que te sientas sola ponte la boina, cuando no esté úsala... porque a mí me haría muy feliz que la usaras y así sabré que yo siempre estaré contigo en todo momento... ¿Vale?-él se sonrojó mientras decía esas cosas.

-Vash... yo me preocupo mucho por ti... y no sé como pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí... me gustaría...-comencé a decir.

-No hagas nada... tu sola compañía hace que me sienta feliz cada día...-murmuró.

No me pude resistir a abrazarle por el cuello, Vash tardó un poco en reaccionar pero me correspondió el abrazo poniéndome una mano en la cabeza y otra en la espalda.

-¡Ah! Vash...sniff... Yo también te quiero dar algo...-dije mientras me separaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Algo?-me preguntó.

-Sí...-contesté llevándome las manos detrás del cuello.

Desabroché mi colgante con forma de cruz que llevaba desde hace mucho tiempo, desde antes de venirme a vivir con Vash. Desde antes de que mi casa fuera destruida.

-Agáchate-le dije a Vash.

Me hizo caso y se encorvó un poco, le abroché mi colgante y cuando se lo termine de abrochar lo estuvo mirando.

-Ese colgante es muy importante para mí, me ha dado suerte en los momentos malos, siempre que estoy al límite y me ha dado las fuerzas para seguir adelante... Quiero que a partir de hoy lo lleves contigo todos los días porque así me harás muy feliz y al igual que tú sentiré que estoy contigo todo el tiempo-dije entre lágrimas.

-Venga no llores más-dijo antes de pegarme a su pecho y volverme abrazar.

-¿Puedes llamar a más gente?-le pregunté.

-Claro... Aparte de Ludwig puedo llamar a Kiku si te parece bien también llamo a Feliks y Toris, Toris cocina bien así que todos te protegerán ¿vale?-dijo soltándome y dirigiéndose al teléfono.

Por supuesto, vinieron todos, para Feliks era una oportunidad para vestirme como él quisiera y a mí me gustaba. Toris y Kiku estaban encantados de pasar los días conmigo porque así podríamos culturizarnos gastronómicamente mientras que Ludwig solo tenía que protegerme de posibles ataques junto con los demás.

Me han dicho que Kiku es muy fuerte, que Feliks y Toris son un dúo imparable y hasta vencieron a Ludwig y él aunque haya perdido algunas batallas tenía espíritu de lucha pero espero que no haya ataques.

-Me hacéis un gran favor si sé que ustedes os quedáis con ella, perdonad las molestias-dijo Vash.

-Tipo, no te preocupes, seremos buenos con ella, totalmente me encanta Lilly ¡es tan linda!-dijo Feliks mientras me abrazaba.

-Ya sabes que algunas veces estoy en contra de mi hermano, pero no quiero enfrentarme ni en contra ni a favor...-dijo Ludwig.

-Puedes irte tranquilo, Vash-murmuró Kiku.

-De verdad, me quedo muy tranquilo si os quedáis con ella-dijo Vash.

-Piensa que nos haces un favor, me llevo muy bien con Lilly y así mantengo entretenido a Feliks-dijo Toris algo avergonzado.

Yo intentaba aguantarme las lágrimas y por el momento lo conseguía, pero al ver como Vash se alejaba yo apretaba más su boina.

-¡Vash!-grité finalmente.

Me agarré el vestido y comencé a correr, él se giró y yo aproveche para abrazarle, aunque llorara y pataleara alguna que otra vez tendría que estar sola.

-¡Vash, júrame que volverás sano y salvo! ¡Júramelo!-exclamé entre lágrimas y aferrándome más a su pecho.

-L-Lilly, te lo he jurado y te lo vuelvo a jurar, volveré sano y salvo. Además no puedo dejarte tanto tiempo sola-dijo Vash acariciándome la cabeza.

Cogí su nuevo antiguo colgante con forma de cruz y me lo pegué a la frente.

-Por favor, Dios, cuida de Vash, haz que regrese sano y salvo, por favor, por favor...-susurré.

Vash me siguió acariciando la cabeza mientras me abrazaba.

Finalmente al separarse de mí, le agarré de la chaqueta y le dí un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó anclado en el sitio.

-¡Toris! Esto es como una historia de amor tipo dramático...-murmuró Feliks.

Vash se fue por el camino que llevaba fuera del país.

-¡Vuelve pronto!-le gritaba


	5. Cuando la conocí Roderich x Elizabeth

5.-Cuando la conocí.

Elizabeth Héderváry, una chica alegre, fiel, simpática, agradable, entusiasta y demasiado cabezota.

El día en que la conocí era como otro cualquiera, sólo que me había dado la curiosidad por ir al este, a los límites de Austria, me habían dicho que no tenía que acercarme mucho pero tampoco creía que fuera tan peligroso. En vez de encontrarme con monstruos o borrachos errantes, me encontré con una niña que miraba el cielo en una pradera.

Después de conocerla tuvimos demasiadas rivalidades, a lo que ella me vencía siempre y Vash me tenía que ir a recoger.

Pero después de un tiempo, ella ya no peleaba conmigo porque no recordaba el motivo de atacarme y prefería ser mi amiga que a pegarme sin razón alguna.

Fue más o menos por esa época en que Hungría y Austria se llevaban bien.

Un día, en la que yo fui a visitarla de nuevo, aunque en ese entonces era demasiado joven como para darme cuenta de que sentía, ella lloraba porque se peleó con un amigo, me habló una vez de ese chico, se llamaba Gilbert y había sido su mejor amigo, pero hubo una discusión entre ellos y Elizabeth estaba harta de él.

No me pude creer ni yo mismo que le hubiera dicho que yo sería su amigo, al escuchar eso me dedicó la sonrisa más linda del mundo.

Empezamos a frecuentarnos más a menudo e incluso jugábamos juntos, ella me enseñó a combatir como debería ser y yo le enseñé mi hobby favorito, tocar el piano.

A Elizabeth le encantó la música que yo interpretaba, sobretodo los temas bonitos y relajantes como "Nocturne nº 2" de Chopin... Aunque mi favorita para tocarla es "Para Elisa" porque para mí tenía doble sentido.

Dejó de vestirse con esas ropas para hombres y cada día que venía a mi casa iba con un vestido de mujer, lo que quería era oírme tocar y yo cumplía su deseo porque siempre sonreía.

Todo iba muy bien, realmente magnífico, hasta que llegó el chico que se hacía llamar Gilbert, un chico de pelo rubio plateado y ojos rojos, había seguido a Elizabeth hasta los límites de Hungría, precisamente el día en que tenía una cita con ella.

Cuando Elizabeth cruzó la pradera y me saludó con un abrazo, la voz tan irritante de él resonó por todas partes.

-Eli ¿no me vas a presentar a mi sustituto?-preguntó ese malcriado.

-¡¿Gilbert? ¿Q-Qué haces tú aquí?-ella estaba igual de confundida como yo.

Aquel chico maleducado también se acercó a nosotros.

-Eli ¿Dónde habías estado? ¡Te quería pedir disculpas y que sepas que el maravilloso yo no hace eso a menudo!-

Gilbert le levantaba la voz sin ninguna razón aparente a Elizabeth y yo no se lo podía permitir, así que me metí entre ella y él.

-No esta bien gritarle a las mujeres-le dije a Gilbert.

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para dirigirle la palabra al fantástico yo?-me gritó.

Creo que esa fue la única batalla en la que me esforcé al máximo, Elizabeth acabó llorando y gritándole a Gilbert y solamente terminó cuando ella le empujó.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Por favor, Roderich no te ha hecho nada y le pegas! ¡Eres odioso! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero volver a verte!-gritaba ella mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Eli...-murmuró Gilbert.

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte!-esas fueron las palabras que hicieron que Gilbert también llorara.

Él se había enfadado demasiado, pero al menos algo bueno ocurrió cuando ella me llevó a mi casa para curarme.

-¡Ayyyy!-me quejé.

-Roderich, aguanta un poco que escuece-me decía Elizabeth mientras mantenía el algodón en una de mis heridas.

-Lo siento... no tenía que haberme entrometido-habría sido mejor que lo hubieran solucionado ellos pero mi carácter hizo que me metiera de por medio.

-No importa, aunque algunas veces Gilbert actúa de un modo egoísta-tenía que darle la razón.

-Creo que estaba enamorado de ti...-al menos así parecía.

-Puede que sí... pero yo solo quiero a una persona...-en ese momento mi corazón estaba en la cuerda floja, no sabía si estar feliz o deprimirme.

-¿Ah, si?-solamente pude decir eso.

-Sí ¿sabes quién es?-ella me preguntaba mirándome con esos ojos verdes tan lindos.

En ese momento mi mente solo pensaba en una cosa y no era ni yo mismo, me había hechizado con esos ojos tan hermosos.

-No...-apenas pude responder.

Puesto que sus labios se pegaron a los míos, me costó creérmelo al principio pero en el momento en que se colgó a mi cuello sentí la gloria.

A pesar de nuestro matrimonio por conveniencia, a pesar de sus berrinches y a pesar de mi poca muestra de cariño, algún día que otro, cuando estoy relajado quiero ir con ella a todos los sitios, algunas veces cuando salimos juntos le cojo de la mano y caminamos así por la calle, aunque a ella le de muchas veces vergüenza.

El ejemplo de esos días es hoy mismo, he terminado pronto mi trabajo y estoy de buen humor, así que salí con ella por el bosque que hay detrás de mi casa.

Ahora mismo, ella está a mi lado totalmente relajada y yo aquí, a su lado del mismo modo, hoy no me importa que mis ropas se manchen porque algún día se tendrán que manchar. Seré muy tacaño algunas veces pero si estoy con ella no me importa.

-Elizabeth... ¿Qué te gusta de mí?-le pregunté repentinamente.

Ella abrió sus preciosos ojos verdes y me miró.

-Todo... eres perfecto, demasiado correcto, un poco tacaño pero eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida-me susurró.

Se incorporó al igual que yo y me besó de la forma más dulce posible, si todo supiera así el mundo sería perfecto.

-Y de mí ¿qué te gusta?-me preguntó tímidamente.

-... Adoro tus ojos, simplemente no puedo evitar mirarlos...-empecé a decir antes de que ella me besara de nuevo.

-También me gusta tu sonrisa... y el aroma que desprende tu pelo-volví a retomar antes de que me volviera a besar.

-¿Me vas a besar cada vez que diga algo bueno de ti?-le pregunté.

-Jummm... Sí...-afirmó antes de que me abrazara.

-Elizabeth... si te dijera las cosas que me gustan de ti... tardaría siglos de tantas cosas que hay-dije avergonzado.

-Roderich, sé que te da mucha vergüenza hacerme carantoñas y demás cosas pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti, así que no te esfuerces en mostrar cariño si estas de mal humor-dijo bastante preocupada.

-No me estoy esforzando, solo estoy de buen humor-le respondí con naturalidad.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Roderich?-me preguntó sorprendida.

-Es que anoche me he dado cuenta de lo afortunado que soy, eres demasiado buena y diferente para mí...-puso una cara aún más preocupada.

-Pero... eso hacen que los días sean mejores... Mejores de lo que ya son ¿comprendes?-le dije con una sonrisa.

La miré y ella estaba o llorando o riéndose, estaba haciendo dos cosas a la vez o lloraba de alegría o se reía de mi declaración.

-Roderich ¡te quiero!-exclamó Elizabeth.


	6. Hermanos Gilbert x Ludwig

6.- Hermanos

-¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert!-empezó a gritarme Ludwig.

Poco a poco me fui despertando, aún era de noche quizás de madrugada.

-Jumm... ¿Qué ocurre Ludwig?-le pregunté mientras me incorporaba a la vez que me frotaba un ojo.

-¡He tenido una pesadilla!-exclamó entre lágrimas.

Me giré al despertador y miré la hora, las 00:43. Ni muy tarde ni muy temprano...

-Anda, cuéntame-le dije dando palmaditas al hueco que tenía libre al lado.

Rodeó toda la cama y se subió junto con su almohada preferida, podría haber acortado camino si subía por mi lado, al subirse lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme ¿por qué tenía que ser así de lindo cuando tenía pesadillas?

-¿Con qué soñaste?-le pregunté mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Soñé con que yo estaba medio muerto y medio vivo... pero aún así me mantenía con vida porque quería ver a alguien... no sé quien era pero cuando lo recuerdo me viene a la mente una niña con vestido de sirvienta...-dijo mientras seguía derramando lágrimas.

Me quedé en un completo shock... No era posible que soñara con un pasado que vivió en otra vida.

-Gilbert... ¿Ocurre algo?-me preguntó.

-Aahhh... No por supuesto que no, yo solo estaba pensado en que a ti no te podría pasar nada de eso porque claro está que yo, que soy tan fuerte, iría a rescatarte ¿no ves que soy un hermano fantástico?-dije intentando no alarmarle.

Empezó a reírse de mí con alegría, al menos se animó un poco...

Esperé que Ludwig durmiera a mi lado. Era demasiado pequeño como para saber la verdad de su pasado y lo que menos quiero es preocuparle o traumatizarle.

¡Vaya! ¡Me he vuelto un blandengue si se trata de Ludwig! Hasta Francis y Antonio me lo han dicho.

-"Ese niño te ha estado volviendo blando-me decía Francis.

-¡Pero es taaaaan lindo!-me decía Antonio"

Cuando son ellos los que se ablandan si se trata de Lovino o Matthew.

Pero es el único hermano que tengo y no quiero que sufra.

En realidad... sabía que tenía un hermano pero al no estar juntos casi me olvido de su nombre. Sabía que mi hermano vivía en la misma casa que Elizabeth, Roderich y Feliciano pero le necesitaban en una guerra y desapareció. Pero un día explorando por las ruinas del antiguo Sacro Imperio Romano me encontré un niño, medio muerto y medio vivo, estaba ya casi en las últimas a punto de morir.

Hasta intentaba levantarse, pero aquella forma tan penosa para tomar fuerza en los brazos me daban ganas de llorar, también su aspecto, un niño rubio de ojos azules con ropas negras, manchado de sangre de los pies ha la cabeza.

Con la misma frase en la boca, cuando le intenté ayudar, que eso no es muy normal en mí, me dijo:

"No... me moleste... tengo que ir a verla... se lo... prometí"

Se arrastraba por el suelo y jadeaba, se arrastró por toda una habitación hasta que terminó descansando en el medio de todo.

"¿Qué te mantiene atado a la vida? ¿A quién tienes que ver?"-le dije.

Era un niño muy testarudo, arrastrándose, jadeando y sangrando no iba a llegar muy lejos, primero cerró los ojos, luego me miró y no sé de donde sacó las fuerzas para darse la vuelta.

"Quiero... volver a verla...Feli..."

Fue lo último que dijo, pensé que había muerto con esas últimas palabras pero al cargarlo en brazos, respiraba y tenía el pulso muy bajo, me sorprendió, antes de cargarlo me daba demasiada pena.

Parecía una situación que me contó Antonio, cuando fue a no se qué territorio inglés que lo devastó todo pero le llamó la atención una mano que agarraba a un muñeco que estaba debajo de tanta ruina y escombro, cuando me lo contó se puso a llorar, no era por que se había dado cuenta de que mato a personas, si no porque se imagino que ese niño era Lovino. Tuvo pesadillas y le remordía la conciencia y se dejó atrapar por Arthur, se dejó torturar solamente para limpiarse la conciencia y así estuvo meses, menudo idiota.

Aunque no puedo negar que ver aquel niño en ese estado hacía que me dieran ganas de llorar... Si se había mantenido vivo durante tanto tiempo valía la pena llevarle conmigo, tenía potencial y fuerza de voluntad.

Incluso me ocupaba personalmente de él, estuvo días inconciente y le teníamos que alimentar a través de suero y eso si que es asqueroso y no es que yo lo haya probado...

Cuando despertó no recordaba ni de cómo se llamaba, ni siquiera de que paso antes de que se desmayara y mucho menos de aquella chica que quería ver.

¿Quería ver a una chica? ¿Eso era lo que le mantenía con vida? ¡Menuda razón para mantenerse vivo! Yo he estado en esa situación y lo único que me mantenía con vida era ser fantástico, soy tan magnífico que ni siquiera puedo morir, aunque esté en las últimas.

Pero una vez estuve a punto de morir y lo que en verdad deseaba era volver a verla... hasta que se fue con otro. Menuda idiota, de todos modos no merecía a una persona tan espectacular como yo. Soy capaz de reírme en su cara ¡Ja ja ja ja...! Mejor no me engaño a mi mismo.

Poco después de que estuviera conmigo me preguntó que como se llamaba, al encontrarle en el oeste del país le llamaba: "West" pero ese no era un nombre apropiado... Así que puse en marcha mi maravilloso cerebro y le llame Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt ¡qué gusto que tengo para poner nombres!

Le fui cogiendo cariño hasta el día en que le quería como si fuera un hermano, la verdad es que no tardé mucho por encariñarme con él, en realidad, mi verdadero hermano no sé donde está ni siquiera le he visto en la vida, lo único que me dijeron fue que murió en la guerra.

-Gilbert, ¿tú estás feliz de que sea tu hermano?-me preguntó Ludwig al día siguiente.

-P-Por supuesto que sí, eres casi tan fantástico como yo-le dije mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-Gilbert, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado y en tus fotos no estoy por ninguna parte-dijo Ludwig mientras se ponía su chaqueta para salir a la calle.

-Ludwig, aún eres muy pequeño para saber tu pasado, cuando seas mayor te lo contaré cuando tu quieras-dije antes de agarrarle de la mano.

Caminar por las calles junto a un niño tan mono trae sus ventajas, miles de chicas se paran para admirar mi maravillosa persona y mi casi fantástico hermanito.

-¡Oh!-exclamaron delante de mí.

Y allí estaban ellos... Elizabeth Héderváry y Roderich Edelstein, con sus estúpidas caras de asombro mientras nos miraban, no pensé que fuera tan rencoroso, sobre todo con Elizabeth, no es por su supuesta traición de amistad ni por sus palabras tan crueles en otros tiempos, fue por preferir a estar con Roderich que conmigo.

-¡Hola marimacho y señoritingo!-exclamé con mi voz tan sexy.

-G-Gilbert... ese niño...-dijo Roderich señalando a Ludwig.

-¿Ese... es tu hermano?-me preguntó Elizabeth.

-¿¡Eh! ¿A qué es casi tan fantástico como yo? ¡Es lindo, listo y fuerte! ¡Es como yo pero en mini!-exclamé un poco confuso por su reacción.

-Este... no puede ser...-murmuró Roderich.

-Él es mi hermano pequeño...-empecé a decir antes de taparle los oídos a Ludwig.

-Gilbert este niño...-empezó a decir Elizabeth.

-Oídme, este niño es muy importante para mí, es mi hermano pequeño...-la interrumpí muy enfadado.

-Pero...-espetó Roderich,

-No quiero que le destruyáis su felicidad, sufrió mucho y cuando le encontré estaba en las últimas ni siquiera sé como aguantó tanto. No le digáis nada de su pasado si sabéis algo, dejadle en paz...-les dije seriamente.

Ellos se quedaron sin palabras, dejé de taparle los oídos a Ludwig y seguí caminando lo más deprisa que pude.

A Ludwig le costaba seguir el ritmo.

-H-Hermano ¿Quiénes eran?-me preguntó.

-La chica se llama Elizabeth Héderváry y el señorito Roderich Edelstein, son mala influencia, no te acerques a ellos ¿ok?-si se acercan a él le voy a dar de hostias a los dos.

-Gilbert ¿ocurre algo con esa gente?-me volvió a preguntar.

-Es solo que no me gusta... El chico es un señoritingo del tres al cuarto, siempre con sus aires de grandeza y la chica es un marimacho, no hagas más preguntas o no te llevo a comer salchichas-le dije para dejar el tema.

-¡No! ¡Quiero salchichas, por favor, Gilbert no seas malo!-exclamó mientras se le caía la baba.

-¡Aaah! ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué soy fantástico?-le pregunté con sarcasmo mientras me acercaba a él.

-¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo! ¡Eres muy fuerte, eres fantástico, eres maravilloso y también eres listo y guapo!-exclamó.

-Dime algo que no sepa... Bien, hoy comeremos salchichas-que malo por mi parte chantajear a un niño para decir lo que todo el mundo sabe.

Aún así, quiero que siga siendo mi hermano, no lo cambiaría por nadie en el mundo aunque si mi vida estuviera en peligro.

Y lo que menos quiero es que sea infeliz, porque él es mi única familia.


	7. Familia de Cuatro Tino x Berwald

7.-Familia de cuatro

-¿Tino?-Berwald me llamó con su típica voz grave.

-¿Mmmm?-Respondí sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Te desperté?-me preguntó algo preocupado.

-No... Estaba pensando aquí relajado...-le contesté con pereza.

Dormir al lado de Berwald era extraño, no estaba inseguro como cuando le conocí, no tenía miedo como antes y me relajaba como nunca. Quizás era el aroma que desprendía, puede que fuera su respiración calmada o simplemente el calor que sentía al estar entre sus brazos. Fuera lo que fuera, me gustaba y me tranquilizaba.

-Berwald, ¿qué hora es?-le pregunté aún sin abrir los ojos.

-8:28-dijo mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

Peter aún estaría durmiendo, tenía que vestirme y preparar el desayuno, anoche berwald fue muy gentil conmigo, creo que no me dolió ni un poco, me daba pereza levantarme, él me abrazaba de una forma tan dulce que no quería separarme.

Me dí la vuelta, encontrándome con esa cara aterradora que ya no me asustaba.

-Buenos días-le dije con una sonrisa.

Se me quedó mirando y antes de darme cuenta me estaba besando, él era muy cariñoso conmigo, se avergonzaba un poco alguna que otra vez pero al menos era decidido. No como yo, que solía sonrojarme cada vez que me llamaba "esposa" o cuando él se me tiraba encima para hacerlo y yo le decía que parara.

-Buenos días...-nos saludó Peter entrando en la cocina.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal has dormido?-le pregunté.

-He soñado que me traíais una hermanita...-nos dijo con cara de ilusión.

Peter me miró primero a mi y al ver que no había respuesta miró a Berwald.

-Papá se esforzará-fue lo único que le dijo.

Me metían en un lío de los gordos. ¿Cómo quieren que traiga un niño al mundo siendo un hombre?

Si al menos fuera una mujer... Me frustra mucho saber que puedo comportarme como una "madre" para Peter sin ni siquiera ser mujer, ahora sé como se siente Feliks con Toris respecto con el tema de Natasha.

Es, como si le estuviera mintiendo.

-¿Hoy a donde vamos?-nos preguntó Peter mientras terminaba el desayuno.

-De paseo-dijo Berwald.

-Peter, ve a asearte y vestirte-le dije a la vez que le retiraba los platos.

Una vez que se fue, miré a Berwald enfadado.

-No le digas esas cosas al niño, me comprometes a darle cosas que no puedo conseguir-reprenderle era la única forma de hacerle entender las cosas.

-Adoptemos-murmuró.

-¿Otro?-ya tenía suficiente con Peter y Hanatamago.

-¿Quieres?-odio cuando me mira con esos ojos tan fríos.

Bajé la mirada un poco triste.

-Haz lo que quieras...-murmuré no muy convencido.

Con eso ya le dí a entender que estaba enfadado y decepcionado. Ya sé que él siempre ha estado solo y quiere pasar los días rodeado de una familia que le quiera y cuide, pero aún así no puede decidir las cosas por su cuenta, es como si yo no tomara parte de esta familia. Por mucha ilusión que le haga a Peter y a Berwald, no podemos mantener dos niños y un perro aparte de nosotros mismos.

Yo también tengo mis necesidades y no hago todo lo que me gustaría hacer por mi cuenta. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

-¡Ya estoy listo!-exclamó Peter dando saltitos por el pasillo.

-Peter, prepara a Hanatamago-le dije antes de irme a vestir.

Ahora yo me sentía mal, siempre era así.

-¿Mamá?-me llamó Peter a la vez que tocaba la puerta.

-Puedes entrar-

Abrió la puerta y ya sabía que estaba preocupado, era demasiado maduro para su edad.

-Mamá... lo que decía antes de tener una hermanita...me haría ilusión pero si no podéis no pasa nada ¿vale?-dijo antes de salir.

Al menos él era más comprensible que Berwald.

De todos modos, le tendré que decir las cosas a Berwald, aunque sea por una vez, me gustaría que supiera como me siento al respecto.

Salimos bien abrigados a la calle, aunque no estaba nevando pero hacía muchísimo frío, aunque es comprensible si estamos en Suecia.

Lo mismo pasa en Finlandia, Noruega, Islandia y Rusia.

Aunque Peter aún no se acostumbraba a este clima y eso que en Sealand hace frío, aunque no tanto como aquí.

Primero fuímos a un mercadillo donde vendían cosas antiguas pero restauradas, no pude resistirme en comprar un jarrón que pegaba de maravilla con las cortinas del salón, aparte había que decorar un poco la casa.

Luego hicimos algunas compras y por último al parque para que Peter y Hanatamago jugaran un rato.

-Berwald... Ammmm...-comencé a decir.

Espero que no se enfade...

-Berwald, respecto a lo del hermanito para Peter...-dije antes de que me interrumpiera.

-Lo siento...-murmuró.

-¿Eh?-murmuré.

-Tú... eres muy importante... para nuestra familia... lo... que menos quiero... es que estes incómodo o enfadado...-dijo apenas.

-Berwald...-dije.

-Yo... quiero que seamos felices... junto con Peter y Hanatamago... si no estoy con ustedes tres... sería muy infeliz... siento mucho lo de esta mañana...-dijo arrepentido.

A él le costaba hablar, pero era muy sincero y sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Tino... la próxima vez que... vaya a decidir algo... quiero tu opinión-dijo.

Me enganché a su brazo y le dí un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero-dije mientras sonreía.

Él me devolvió el beso pero en la cabeza.

-Yo también...-murmuró.

-Berwald, si quieres adoptamos-le dije un poco apenado.

-No... soy muy feliz con Hanatamago, Peter y contigo...-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¿De verdad?-le pregunté.

-Sí... siempre he querido una familia de cuatro...-murmuró.

Pues entonces solamente seremos una familia de cuatro, si eso es lo que quiere Berwald, Peter y yo seremos felices.

Nos quedamos mirando como nuestro hijo corría detrás de nuestra perrita.

-¿De verdad? ¿De la buena?-le volví a preguntar.

-De verdad-dijo antes de cogerme de la barbilla y besarme como a mi me gustaba.

Muy dulce y lleno de cariño.


	8. ¿Qué soy para ti? Feliks x Toris

8.-¿Qué soy para ti?

Hoy, Toris y yo habíamos salido a la ciudad para ir de compras, desde que el bastardo de Braginski le había dejado salir de esa casa tan tenebrosa no me he separado ni un minuto de él.

La verdad es que estoy muy contento, tengo a Toris solamente para mí y quiero que esté conmigo el máximo tiempo posible.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos juntos, Liet-exclamé muy contento.

-Feliks, no grites tanto, la gente nos mira-dijo Toris avergonzado.

-¡Eres un aguafiestas! ¡Totalmente!-le repliqué hinchando las mejillas.

-Mira Natasha, pero si es Toris-dijo alguien.

Esa estúpida voz que amenazaba y asustaba a todo el mundo solamente podría ser de Ivan Braginski, que oportuno que aparezca para fastidiarme el día.

-¡Señor Ivan! ¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?-exclamó Toris mientras se acercaba a los rusos.

Al menos podría dejar de llamarle "señor" cuando no esté en su casa...

-Qué casualidad ¿verdad, Natasha?-dijo Ivan mirando a la psicópata de su hermana menor.

-¡Señorita Natasha! ¡H-Hoy está realmente p-preciosa!-exclamó Toris dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ella, sin embargo, desvió la mirada mientras murmuraba algo como: "inútil" ¿Por qué se seguía esforzando tanto por una chica que le había roto los dedos y pasaba de él?

-¡Feliks! Ven a saludar-me dijo Toris a la vez que me hacía una seña con la mano.

Le tuve que hacer caso, hasta la peor gentuza del mundo merece mi presencia.

-¡Hola "Bastarivan" y "Psicotasha"!-exclamé con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-¡Feliks!-exclamó Toris.

-Hola a ti también, polaco inútil-dijo Ivan.

-¡Ja ja ja...! ¡Como que me parto contigo! ¿Tienes otro chiste?-le contesté con sarcasmo.

Me ignoró por completo y se dirigió a Toris.

-Decidí saludarte, ya que, parecías muy aburrido-dijo Ivan a Toris.

¿Aburrido?

-Es lo normal si vas con un idiota desviado-murmuró Natasha.

-Menos mal, que nuestra presencia ha hecho que sonrieras con alegría-siguió Ivan.

Ahora que lo pienso, desde que salímos Toris no ha sonreído ni una sola vez, lo único que a hecho ha sido regañarme y poner cara de fastidio.

-¿Eso parecía? En realidad me lo estoy pasando muy bien-dijo Toris mientras se ponía nervioso.

¿Por qué finges?

-En mi casa sonreías con más alegría y con naturalidad, no tendrías que estar fingiendo ante la escoria sin utilidad. Al menos en mi casa te divertías mucho con Raivis y Eduard-dijo Ivan.

-¿D-De verdad? ¿Eso parecía?-tartamudeó Toris.

Ivan asintió, con esa sonrisa que le daba un aire inocente, cuando era en realidad una bestia inmunda.

De solo imaginarme a Toris sonriendo en esa casa asquerosa y compararle con la cara que ponía cuando estaba conmigo... Hacía que perdiera las ganas de vivir. ¿Por qué miente de ese modo?

-Hermano, vámonos ya...-dijo Natasha mientras le agarraba de la manga del abrigo.

-Ya vamos, bueno, tenemos que seguir paseando. Siento que tengamos que dejarte con el aburrido, inútil y desviado polaco, pero no finjas que te divierte ¿sí?-dijo Ivan antes de irse con su hermana.

Toris me regaño por mi mal comportamiento una vez que les perdímos de vista, no seguimos comprando porque no quería seguir aburriéndole, ni siquiera él se preocupó por mi cambio de estado emocional.

-¿Qué quieres para cenar, Feliks?-me preguntó tan pronto como llegamos a mi casa.

-No tengo hambre-respondí secamente.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó preocupado.

¿Ahora se daba cuenta? Asentí apenas, fui directo a mi cuarto y cogí mi ropa para tomar un baño.

-¿Feliks?-dijo Toris al verme entrar en el cuarto de baño.

Cerré la puerta a mi paso, me metí dentro de la bañera y aunque intenté no llorar, mis lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

Imaginarme a Toris sonriendo mientras mira o habla con Natasha hacía que me doliera el pecho y la garganta, porque conmigo no sonríe de esa forma como le dedicó a ella, solamente se ríe cuando digo algo verdaderamente gracioso o ingenioso... ¿Por qué ella se esfuerza para gustarle a Ivan? ¿Por qué Toris se esfuerza para gustarle a Natasha? ¿por qué me esfuerzo para gustarle a Toris? Todo es un triángulo amoroso, que no terminará en nada, simplemente en lo mismo de siempre, haciendo que toda la culpa la tenga Ivan por enamorarse de Yao, lo único que yo quiero es estar con Toris, con eso me conformo.

Me hice un ovillo dentro del agua, apoyé mi cabeza en las rodillas y lloré con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-me preguntaba a mi mismo.

Solo se oía el goteo del agua del grifo y mis sollozos.

Me daba tanta rabia imaginarme su preciosa sonrisa, que le dedicaba solamente a la arpía rompededos de Natasha, al igual que esa aura llena de cariño, afecto y amor que aparecía cuando ella estaba cerca. Natasha era importante para Toris...

Me miré las manos, que las veía borrosas a causa de las lágrimas.

¿Y yo que soy para él? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un aliado? ¿Nada?

Me faltaba el aire... quería morirme...

Toris no me puede querer... No soy nada para él, solo un amigo que le da quebraderos de cabeza, que le obliga a hacer tonterías, que le mete siempre en problemas y que le quiere solo para él...

-Toris...-sollocé antes de que empezara a asfixiarme.

Inspiraba tan rápido que me mareaba, me agarré el cuello y lo peor eran que miles de imágenes de esa casa espantosa, de Toris, de Ivan y de Natasha, los tres felices y sonrientes, cruzaban mi mente.

Salí de la bañera para intentar respirar, no podía, me choqué con la puerta e intentaba por todos los medios encontrar el pomo aunque las lágrimas me impedían encontrarlo, salí del baño lo más rápido posible, buscándole irremediablemente. La falta de aire hizo que cayera al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Feliks!-gritó Toris.

Le miré desesperado. Márchate... no sigas a mi lado si no quieres, no hagas que sufra más.

Él se puso a mi altura y me miraba alarmado.

-¡Márchate...! ¡..Aaaahhh...!-exclamaba asfixiándome más.

Empecé a toser y a quedarme sin más aire, haciendo que me desesperara y pensara que me iba a morir, si muero... A Toris no le importará, un peso del que se libraba.

-¡Feliks! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Solamente tienes un ataque de ansiedad! ¡Respira despacio!-me gritaba alarmado mientras me acostaba en el suelo.

Seguía agarrándome del cuello, mi cuerpo quería respirar y mi mente quería morir, lo último que sentí fue que Toris me taponaba la nariz y me hacía el boca a boca.

Me desperté en mi cuarto, acostado en mi cama y con mi pijama puesto, tenía el pelo húmedo y un hambre atroz, tenía los ojos hinchados a causa de las lágrimas y respiraba con normalidad, me levanté de la cama y fui al salón.

-¡Feliks! ¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Más tranquilo?-exclamó Toris alarmado al verme entrar.

-Jummm...-asentí.

-¿Qué te paso? Saliste corriendo del baño y teniendo un ataque de ansiedad-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Intentó tocarme pero me alejé para que no me tocara.

-¿Feliks?-murmuró.

-No... Márchate... vuelve... con los Braginski, sé feliz-dije agachando la cabeza.

-Feliks ¿a qué viene eso?-me preguntó.

-Deja de fingir, tipo... si de verdad te sientes más a gusto con los psicópatas que conmigo... vete... No te perseguiré, no te hablaré... o sea... que me olvidaré de ti...-murmuré entre lágrimas.

-¿Pero que dices? Yo estoy más a gusto contigo que con ellos-dijo otra vez acercándose a mí.

Me alejé de inmediato, chocando con una pared.

-¡No me mientas!-exclamé.

-¡No te estoy mintiendo!-exclamó mientras me agarraba de las muñecas y las pegaba a la pared.

Intenté relajarme.

-Dime... ¿Qué soy para ti?-le pregunté finalmente mirándole a los ojos.

Nos miramos mutuamente a los ojos.

-Feliks... ¿de verdad crees que prefiero estar en una casa donde hacen conmigo lo que quieran que contigo... donde soy libre y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana?-me preguntó.

-No lo sé... ya ni sé que es verdad-le contesté mirando hacia abajo.

-Para mí lo eres todo, no sé de donde sacas esas tonterías...-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No me mientas! ¡No finjas!-exclamé intentando zafarme de él.

Me agarró de la muñeca derecha y tiró de ella haciendo que mi boca y la suya entraran en contacto, con la otra mano me agarró por detrás de la cabeza para que no me resistiera, aunque no tenía elección, se despegó de mí quedándose a pocos centímetros.

-Feliks ¿crees que estoy fingiendo? Te repito que para mí lo eres todo... Todo... Si tú no estuvieras, me habría muerto, si tu murieras, yo me moriría, contigo soy feliz y aunque no muestre lo feliz que estoy, me lo paso bien a pesar de tus caprichos y tus berrinches-murmuró.

Sé cuando miente y no lo estaba haciendo. Por el momento no es libre, hasta que esté conmigo para siempre, cada vez que mire a Ivan o a Natasha les maldeciré y no les creeré por nada del mundo... Malditos comunistas psicópatas.


	9. Mensaje instantáneo Peter x Raivis

Por el capítulo anterior... T_T lo siento, soy gran fan de LietPol y me encanta esa pareja por eso odio tanto a Rusia y a Bielorrusia. ¡Ah! Me han preguntado a que se debe el título del fic... yyyy... No lo sé XD Es así como se llama un álbum de una cantante y no sé, me gusto como sonaba... Aunque en donde yo vivo, cuando dices una tontería o te quedas mirando algo, te dicen: ¿Qué? ¿Tienes pájaros en la cabeza? A mi me lo dicen a menudo porque no suelo pensar y siempre tengo la mente en blanco... supongo que lo puse porque cuando encuentro una imagen cute me quedo mirandola...

9.-Mensaje instantáneo

Después de un día tan ajetreado lo que más quiero es conectarme y saludarle, estar tan lejos el uno del otro hace que me aburra y me ponga nostálgico, pero ya quedaba poco para que yo fuera libre del señor Ivan.

Sólo tenía que aguantar... las innumerables torturas, palizas, amenazas y demás cosas que me daba el señor Ivan.

Pero bueno, sería mejor no pensar más en eso y relajarme con mi portátil.

Agarré el ratón con la derecha y en cuanto me apareció la ventana del msn que ocupó toda la pantalla, metí la contraseña de solo 6 cifras.

Tenía algunos contactos conectados... Desde que cada persona que conozco se compró un portátil no han hecho más que pedir el msn, Tuenti, Facebook y Twitter, descargar juegos de rol como Florensia, Nostale y Flyff o comprarlos como el WOW.

Algunos se ponían unos nombres realmente graciosos como Francis, que se ponía cada dos por tres una foto de él desnudo en el avatar y como frase del msn: "No cobro por placer, tomadme gratis"

Y Gilbert ponía cosas como: "Estad contentos porque estoy conectado"

Otros eran más sosos, como Ludwig, Roderich o Vash que solamente ponían su nombre.

Por supuesto siempre estaban los que ponían cosas como Feliks, que puso: "Toris & Feliks Tendrás que aceptar que me prefieres a mí que a Braginski"

Por solo una frase el señor Ivan y Feliks montaron una guerra en el Flyff, que consistían en engañados y subordinados. Yo, era del grupo de Ivan por mala suerte, así que Feliks no me hablará hasta que termine la guerra, si es que se lo toma muy a pecho...

De pronto sonó la señal de aviso del msn, era Peter que se había conectado, con él, ya eran 9 personas conectadas, Eduard, Gilbert, Kiku, Mei Mei, Antonio, Feliciano, Alfred, Toris y Peter.

Abrí una conversación con él.

_Raivis dice:_

_Hola Peter! ^^_

_Sealand vencerá! dice:_

_T_T Hola Raivis..._

_Raivis dice:_

_Qué te ocurre! o.o_

_Sealand vencerá! dice:_

_Nada... que el idiota de Arthur se ha metido conmigo de nuevo T_T_

_Raivis dice:_

_Que te ha dicho? o.o_

_Sealand vencerá! dice:_

_Me dijo el idiota que no llegaré a nada T_T_

_Raivis dice:_

_No le hagas caso! Sé tu mismo y todo el mundo te reconocerá, yo el primero_

_Sealand vencerá! dice:_

_Algunas veces pienso que tiene razón..._

_Raivis dice:_

_No pienses en negativo! Así no conseguirás nada..._

_Sealand vencerá! dice:_

_Tienes razón... Voy a ser aún más grande que Arthur, ese cejudo se va a enterar cuando llegue a ser un país grande y poderoso ò.ó_

_Raivis dice:_

_Peter... la venganza no es buena, pero al menos te has animado ^^_

_Sealand vencerá! dice:_

_Y tú? Has hecho algo divertido?_

_Raivis dice:_

_Trabajar... trabajar... y trabajar más... parece que el día en el que consiga la independencia nunca llega... ú.ù_

_Sealand vencerá! dice:_

_Cuando sea considerado país formaremos una alianza, seguro que llegaremos a ser los países más poderosos del mundo, Ivan no podrá con nosotros, ni Arthur, ni la alianza entre Feliks y Toris, ni Ludwig podrá Ja ja ja ja ja! Quiero ver el día en que tendrán que arrodillarse y admitir que han estado equivocados todo el tiempo :3_

_Ravis dice:_

_Peter... ser un país es algo más que guerras y alianzas... ú.ù_

_Sealand vencerá! dice:_

_Ya lo sé, es cultura, idioma, costumbres y habitantes =3=_

_Raivis dice:_

_No, es más que eso_

_Sealand vencerá! dice:_

_o.o Que es? No lo entiendo, mi país cumple con todos los requisitos, hasta tengo bandera_

_Raivis dice:_

_Peter, un país es una gran responsabilidad, piensa que no se trata de la cultura, es también económico y territorial ú.ù_

_Sealand vencerá! dice:_

_Te prometo que cuando sea un país hecho y derecho formaremos una alianza ^^ Por el momento me formaré para ser mejor que Arthur, me tengo que ir a reparar goteras! Adiós._

_Sealand vencerá! aparece como desconectado. Los mensajes que le envíes le llegarán cuando inicie sesión._

Nos hemos consolado mutuamente, si no fuera por Peter habría dejado que el señor Ivan me matara, internacionalmente estoy solo, ni siquiera Eduard y Toris me apoyan porque no nos parecemos en nada, aunque si fueran mis hermanos me dolería mucho.

Ahora que lo pienso... todo el mundo se apoya en alguien. Todo el mundo tiene a alguien con quien puede llorar, reír, hablar, enfadarse y divertirse... Incluso yo.

Feliciano tiene a Ludwig, Toris tiene a Feliks, la señorita Natasha tiene a la señorita Yakaterina, Gilbert tiene a Ludwig, Elizabeth tiene a Roderich, Lovino tiene a Antonio, Lilly tiene a Vash...

Y se apoyan mutuamente, ahora me da un poco de vergüenza de que yo pueda contarle mis problemas a Peter, es un niño travieso que no es considerado como país... Pero yo le considero mi mejor y único amigo.

Me he animado un poco, será mejor que termine el papeleo que tengo pendiente para mi independencia.

Antes de desconectarme, volví a abrir una conversación con Peter, aunque no estaba conectado le podía escribir algo.

_Raivis dice:_

_Gracias, estaré esperando esa alianza toda la vida._

Cerré la ventana de conversación, dí unos cuantos clicks y apagué el portátil. Entonces me di cuenta del doble sentido de esa última frase.

-Es como si le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio... Aunque... conociendo a Peter, no se daría cuenta... ¿Y si lo hace? ¡Agh! Parece una declaración o algo parecido y yo que quería decirle lo que siento por él cuando creciera un poco más-dije hablando yo solo caminando por el pasillo.


	10. Rutinas del pasado Familia asiática

Pondré un DinNoru... pero cuando me informe más... Familia asiática! Ah! El nombre que le voy a dar a Hong Kong es Lee y no soy muy devota de Sealand y Letonia =A=

Nattõ = Brotes de soja fermentado.

10.-Rutina del pasado.

-¡Yao! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!-empezaron a gritarme Mei Mei y Yong Soo.

-Ya voy... no arméis escándalo tan temprano, aru...-murmuré mientras me revolvía en el futón.

-¡Vamooos! ¡Nos prometiste que saldríamos a jugar hoy!-exclamó Yong Soo.

-Ssshhhh... Vais a despertar a Lee y a Kiku, aru...-siseé.

-¡Ya están despiertos! ¡Tú te has quedado dormido!-exclamó Mei Mei.

Miré el despertador que tenía cerca de mí, marcaba las 8:35

-Dejadme en paz...aru-murmuré antes de esconderme debajo de la manta.

Oí unos pasos, pensé que me iban a dejar en paz antes que el sueño volviera a invadirme.

-¡Montaña!-gritaron todos a la vez antes de aplastarme con sus pequeños cuerpos.

-¡ARU!-exclamé del dolor.

Les miré a todos con enojo, incluso Lee y Kiku me estaban aplastando el estómago.

-¿Qué he hecho yo? Aru-les pregunté cansado.

-Dormirte-dijo Yong Soo.

Me miraban esperando a que yo dijera algo, bueno, que se les iba a hacer, son niños de solo 5 años.

Me llevé una mano detrás de la cabeza y suspiré.

Ni siquiera sabían vestirse solos y yo era la única persona que tenían para cuidarles y protegerles.

Seguían mirándome con esos ojos enormes, eran taaaaaan monos.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Aru!-exclamé mientras les rodeaba con los brazos.

Mei Mei y Yong Soo sonrieron con alegría, mientras que Lee y Kiku gatearon hasta abrazarme.

-¡Tengo hambre!-se quejó Mei Mei.

-Ya voy, aru... Id aseándoos mientras yo preparo el desayuno ¡Kiku, asegúrate de que todos se lavan bien la cara y se quitan las legañas, aru!- dije antes de ir a la cocina.

-Yao, no te has lavado la cara ni quitado las legañas, venga, con todos-dijo Kiku mientras me agarraba del pantalón.

-Voy...aru...-dije siguiéndolos al baño.

Ninguno de ellos quería tocar el agua de la pila porque estaba muy fría, ni siquiera yo mismo quería tocarla.

-Los mayores primero-dijo Yong Soo.

-¿Aru? Primero los pequeños-espeté.

-¡Tú tienes que prepararnos el desayuno! ¡Lávate y cocina!-exclamó Mei Mei.

Lee se acercó a la pila de agua, la miró y metió las manos, hizo un cuenco con ellas llenándolo de agua y llevándoselo a la cara, el agua fría salpicó un poco y Lee se restregó la cara.

-Toma-dijo Kiku mientras le daba un trapo.

-Gracias-murmuró Lee.

-¡Lee es mucho más hombre que ustedes! ¡Cobardes!-exclamó Mei Mei señalándonos.

Eso me tocó la moral.

Imité a Lee y salpiqué a Mei Mei, Lee me pasó el trapo y me sequé la cara.

-¿Quién era más hombre que quién, aru?-le pregunté antes de irme a cocinar.

En realidad no tenía que cocinar tanto, solo calentar la sopa que había dejado preparada y servir el arroz caliente.

Aunque como los niños no me veían cocinar pensaban que era muy fácil y rápido preparar el desayuno, aunque creo que prepararé nattõ*.

Llevé la cubeta de arroz al comedor y el caldero de sopa, no sé que hacían los enanos que tardaban en llegar.

-¡A desayunar, aru!-exclamé antes de coger un cuenco y servir el arroz.

¿Por qué tardaban? Me levanté y fui al baño.

-¡Os he llamado, a desayunar...aru...!-exclamé antes de ver el estropicio que habían armado, la pila de agua por el suelo y los 4 intentando secar el agua con toallas y paños quedando sus ropas completamente mojadas.

-¡Ha sido culpa de Yong Soo!-gritó Mei Mei.

-¿Cómo que mía? ¡Tú me salpicaste!-exclamó él.

-¡Pero tú me llamaste cobarde!-gritó ella.

-¡Vayan a desayunar, aru!-grité más que ellos.

De todos modos el que iba a secar todo eso era yo.

-¿No te vas a enfadar?-me preguntó Lee.

-¿Para qué? Al final lo tendré que limpiar yo... ahhh...aru...-suspiré.

-Con permiso-dijo Kiku antes de retirarse junto con Lee.

-¡Eh, esperadme!-gritaron Mei Mei y Yong Soo.

-Ahhh... aru... estos niños metiéndome siempre en problemas...-murmuré enfadado antes de seguirles.

Creo... que no puedo describir lo mucho que les quería a pesar de estar en peleas.

-¡Kiku, cómete toda la sopa! ¡Aru!-exclamé.

-No me gusta la forma en la que haces el tofu-se quejó.

-¡Pero si siempre te lo has comido, aru!-exclamé de nuevo

-He aguantado-dijo secamente.

-Pues no te comas el tofu... aru...-murmuré dándome por vencido.

Kiku en ese entonces era poco hablador, no tanto como Lee pero al menos era sincero.

Ellos eran tan pequeños, inocentes e ingenuos que necesitaban que yo les hiciera las cosas.

-Vamos, a vestiros, a ver cuando podréis hacerlo solos, aru-dije llevándolos al cuarto donde dormían.

-Yaooo... Quiero ropa nueva y bonita-me dijo Mei Mei mientras empezaba a quitarse el pijama.

-Ya te compraré, por ahora te tienes que conformar con la que tienes, aru-le dije a la vez que sacaba la ropa de cada uno de ellos.

-Jum... Pero las otras niñas se ríen de mí-murmuró.

-No les hagas caso, aru, te tienen envidia-le dije antes de empezar a ponerle el vestido rosa.

-¿Envidia? ¿Qué es eso?-me preguntó.

-Es cuando alguien tiene algo que tu quieres y sientes rabia porque no lo tienes, aru-le expliqué.

-¡Entonces tengo ropa bonita!-exclamó contenta.

-Claro que la tienes, pero no te preocupes que yo te compro la que te haga falta, aru-le dije terminando de vestirla.

Ella me sonrió con completo agradecimiento.

Mei Mei solía jugar mucho con sus hermanos, al ser la única niña de la familia sufrió mucho en la pubertad, cuando le empezó a salir pecho o cuando le vino por primera vez el periodo tuvo tanta vergüenza que se encerraba en algún cuarto.

Les dí todo lo que me pidieron, no creo que les estuviera mimando mucho, al menos les enseñé el valor de algunas cosas y les eduqué como pude.

-¡Vamos!-gritó Yong Soo impaciente por salir ya.

-Espera un poco, aru, estoy preparando la comida de después-le dije intentando tranquilizarle.

-¡Se nos va a hacer de noche! ¡Tortuga!-me replicó mientras intentaba subir a una silla.

-Ten paciencia, aru, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con tus hermanos?-le pregunté.

Le miré de reojo y estaba completamente sonrojado.

-¡Tonto!-me gritó antes de irse.

-Yong Soo... ¿por qué estás rojo?-le preguntó Mei Mei.

-No es nada-replicó él.

No pude evitar sonreír. Algunas veces se comportaba así conmigo, más tarde tuvo muchos enfrentamientos con Kiku y se convirtió en un pervertido, al menos no la tomaba con Mei Mei.

Les daba todo mi amor y mi cariño, intentando que no echaran de menos a sus padres. Por supuesto intentaba llevarles a buenos lugares y divertirles al máximo.

-¿Qué os parece el sitio, aru?-les pregunté.

Aunque ni siquiera me hicieron caso, tan pronto como Mei Mei vio el campo de flores al que decidí llevarles cogió la mano de Kiku y corrieron a jugar con ellas.

Yong Soo también jugaba con ellos, daba gusto verles saltando, corriendo y riendo entre las flores.

-Lee, ve a jugar, aru- le dije antes de sentarme debajo de un árbol.

En vez de ir a jugar se quedó a mi lado, se sentó cerca de mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi brazo.

-¿No quieres, aru?-le pregunté.

Entonces me agarró de la ropa con su mano tan pequeña y sacudió la cabeza.

Lee era muy tímido, no hablaba mucho por lo que tuvo muchos problemas para relacionarse con los demás, en la adolescencia se dedicaba a montar cohetes para todos, desde petardos hasta bombas fétidas con un olor insoportable.

-¿Mmmm...? ¿Me quedé dormido, aru?-me pregunté a mi mismo cuando me desperté.,

Noté un peso en mi regazo, después de jugar, comimos todos bolas de arroz y me quedé dormido, no quería pero lo hice.

-Demonios, ya no soy un niño, aru-murmuré intentando incorporarme.

Entonces vi como mis 4 hermanos dormían profundamente en mi regazo, aferrándose a mi ropa.

No puedo describir lo que siento por ellos... Pero les quiero a todos por igual, aunque me hayan traicionado a su manera...

Cuando peleé con Kiku y me hizo una herida en la espalda, me asusté, estaba confuso, pero aunque me haya hecho daño, él seguirá siendo aquel niño callado y sincero que me gustaba como me miraba cuando no comprendía, que no le gustaba el tofu que preparaba y que al bañarse con todos se traía su patito de goma a la bañera o a las aguas termales.

Cuando Kiku se fue de casa y tuve una discusión con Mei Mei, diciendo que ella prefería a Kiku que a mí, me dolió mucho, pero ella seguirá siendo aquella niña que me iluminaba los días con una sola sonrisa, que le gustaban las flores y adoraba su ropa y cuando dormía lo tenía que hacer en medio de todos nosotros para sentirse segura.

Cuando Mei Mei se enfadó conmigo y se fue de casa, Yong Soo se enfadó tanto porque no quería que su única hermana se fuera, le importaba muy poco lo de Kiku, llegó a detestarle por el hecho de que me hizo una cicatriz en la espalda y yo le criticaba a él diciendo le que era un pervertido que solo sabía copiar lo que hacía la persona que odiaba, a pesar de todo, él seguirá siendo aquel niño hiperactivo y travieso que solía meterse en problemas, que me despertaba todos los días con sus gritos, que le encantaba estar conmigo y que siempre se sentaba a observar como cocinaba.

Cuando Arthur se llevó durante mucho tiempo a Lee, a él no le importó pero sé que debajo de esa apariencia seria y fría se esconde un gran corazón y cariño a todos sus hermanos. No me odió por no ir en su busca, él era el más maduro de sus hermanos y comprendía mi situación económica, él seguirá siendo aquel niño reservado que con un gesto te demostraba lo que quería, que si quería algo no lo decía hasta que mejorara la situación económica, que observaba con detenimiento lo que pasaba a su alrededor y que en cuanto te viera triste te daba un abrazo y te rodeaba con su pequeños brazos.

No me importa que me odien, no me importa que me hagan daño, lo único que les pido sería volver a verles, no me importaría que estuviéramos juntos en casa como en el pasado. Porque son mi única familia.


	11. No quiero apartarme Erick x Haakon

No sé mucho sobre Dinamarca y Noruega pero me esforzaré. Por cierto, como a mi me gusta llamarlos por el nombre propio y estos dos no tienen les pongo a Dinamarca Erick y a Noruega Haakon y a Islandia Ísleifur... Nos os preocupéis que los diminutivos de Haakon e Ísleifur son Haki e Isle.

11.- No quiero apartarme

Se han ido, no volverán.

Ni Berwald ni Tino estaban, en toda la casa no había nadie más que Isle, Haki y yo.

Últimamente estaban raros, Tino ya no sonreía con esa alegría de siempre el otro nunca se sabe lo que piensa.

Y lo peor no era eso, fue que el día anterior Berwald y yo discutimos por algo que no me acuerdo ni siquiera que era, pero que terminó siendo Isle y Haki tirando de mí para que no le pegara.

-¿Por qué se fueron?-me pregunté a mi mismo llevándome las manos a la cara.

-Erick, no sirve de nada que te lamentes ahora-me dijo Haki detrás de mí.

-¿Qué hice?-le pregunté.

-Ser un egoísta-me dijo secamente.

¿Egoísta?

-Querías que todos estuvieran a tu lado ¿no? Pues lo has conseguido, Berwald y Tino se han ido, no creo que vuelvan nunca...-sus palabras eran cuchillos que se clavaban en mí.

-Deja de intentar que la gente se quede contigo, porque solamente conseguirás lo contrario, eres un estúpido por ser un egoísta-no me importaba que me insultara, tenía razón.

-Haki... creo que ya es suficiente-dijo Isle.

-Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde...-refunfuñó.

Oí sus pasos alejarse más y el sonido que hacía una puerta al cerrarse, me quedé solo en el sofá, mirando al suelo.

No quería estar solo... Pero, era verdad lo que me decía Haki, soy un egoísta y por eso les quiero a todos lo más cerca posible...

¿Y ahora que harán Isle y Haki? ¿Se marcharán también? ¿Me dejarán solo?

Solo... quería que fuéramos una familia...

No entiendo nada, nada de nada...

¿Y por qué Haki o Isle no fueron con ellos? ¿Por qué no me dejaron todos a la vez?

¡Agh! Esto no puede estar pasando... Tiene que ser una pesadilla...

¿Todo era mentira? ¿Cuando todos sonreíamos era mentira? ¿Cuándo salíamos fuera a divertirnos era mentira? Entonces... ¿era solo mi ilusión por tenerlos a todos cerca de mí? Ilusiones baratas.

Me llevé las manos a la cara y empecé a sollozar. Al menos... Haki no me abandonó... Y si lo hace no sabría que hacer.

Mi cuerpo se movió solo y fui directo al cuarto de Haki, él dormía pacíficamente en su cama, me senté al pie de esta y le agarré de las manos.

-Mmmm... ¿Isle? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-se despertó al notar mis manos.

Abrió por completo los ojos y al verme a mí, frunció el ceño y se apartó.

-¿Qué quieres Erick? ¿No has visto la hora que es?-me preguntó.

Pareció sorprenderse de que estuviera llorando.

-¿Q-Qué te ocurre? ¿Tanto te ha afectado que Berwald y Tino se marcharan?-me preguntó más serio.

-Haki... ¿Tú... te marcharás?-le pregunté entre sollozos.

Se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta.

-Haki... por favor... No me dejes, no quiero estar solo... por favor...-le supliqué aferrándome a sus sabanas.

-¿Por qué me iba a ir?-me preguntó.

-Por la misma razón que la de Berwald y Tino... lo que tú decías antes...-le contesté.

-Sabía que eras imbécil... y esto supera el límite-murmuró.

Me puso una mano en la cabeza en modo consuelo.

-Yo no me voy a ir, ni Isle se irá... deja de meterte cosas en la cabeza, idiota-dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-P-Pero si siempre te quejas de mi forma de actuar... ¡Y me llamas idiota!-dije.

-Lo hago porque quiero... No...Te deprimas porque Berwald y Tino se hayan ido...de todos modos no saben soportarte así que mejor para ellos...-dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-Solo quería estar con vosotros... para siempre...-murmuré.

Suspiró malhumorado.

-Erick, las personas, pueden ir y venir según les plazca... Piensa que ellos tenían una manera de pensar distinta a la tuya y decidieron irse para formar una familia juntos o yo que sé-me explicó mirándome con esos ojos azules.

-Pero, yo pensaba que ya éramos una familia-murmuré.

-Deja de intentar formar familias y espera a que el destino te de una-dijo.

Me quedé mirándole desde abajo...

-¿Y si te cansas de mi?-le pregunté preocupado.

-Te pego...-me contestó dándome una patada en la cara.

Me tiró al suelo y me sobé la cara por el dolor.

-Vete, quiero dormir-me dijo secamente.

Entonces, no me tengo que preocupar, Haki siempre ha sido sincero... Si él llegara a marcharse iría en su busca y me quedaría con él, aunque me pegue o me insulte seguirá siendo mi mejor amigo.

-Haki...-le llamé.

-¿Qué?-respondió malhumorado.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-le pregunté.

-No-dijo rotundamente.

Me quité la chaqueta y los zapatos y me metí en su cama.

-¡Agh! Te dije que no-murmuró empujándome al borde.

Yo le abracé y aunque él se resistía no paraba, quería estar con Haki así.

-¿Qué haces idiota? Suéltame-se quejaba intentando zafarse.

-Gracias...-le dije.

Dejo de moverse por un instante y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda pero sin deshacer el abrazo.

-Erick...-me llamó.

-¿Jummm?-dije sin mover la boca.

-No llores, todo se arreglará, ellos no te van a odiar...-murmuró.

-Si Berwald es el marido de Tino... entonces tú serás mi esposa-dije alegremente.

Haki giró la cabeza lo suficiente para que viera su cara de enfado que daba mucho miedo.

-¡Idiota!-exclamó antes de tirarme al suelo.

-Ayayyy...-me quejé al caer al suelo.

Me incorporé y le miré desde atrás, estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-Haki-musité.

-Vete...-dijo.

-Te sigo amando, no quiero apartarme de ti, pero tengo que decirte...-seguí musitando.

Se giró hacia mí.

-Estúpido... cállate-dijo de nuevo girándose a otro lado.

-Haki, Haki... Eres mi mejor amigo, así que tienes que estar conmigo siempre, como decía Berwald que Tino era su esposa, tú eres la mía ¿vale?-dije alegremente.

-No...-murmuró.

-No seas así, que sé que me amas en secreto...-murmuré.

-No te quiero por nada del mundo, eres un pesado-se quejó.

-Sé que lo haces en secreto, venga Haki, que yo también te quiero muchísimo-dije mientras le pegaba un dedo a la mejilla.

No dijo nada.

-Haki, de verdad, si tú te fueras me suicidaría, no me importa que me insultes o que me pegues. Lo único que te pido es que estés conmigo, ya que tú eres una persona muy importante para mí-dije sonriendo.

Ni se inmutó.

-Puede que te coja por sorpresa pero de verdad te quiero con toda mi alma-seguí diciendo yo solo.

No se movía...

-¿Haki?-le llamé mientras me apoyaba al borde de su cama.

Y ahí estaba él, durmiendo la mona, ignorándome. Pues a dormir se ha dicho, volví a meterme en su cama y le abracé por detrás.

Lo decía en serio, quiero muchísimo a Haki, es y siempre será mi mejor amigo... Espero que nunca me odie y si es verdad eso de que me odia, se podría haber separado de mí ¿no? Al menos Haki me ha relajado con lo de la marcha de Berwald y Tino, mañana iré a verles para aclarar las cosas...


End file.
